You Quit
by John Hawkman
Summary: Alternative Universe: After the passing of the Keene Act, Nite Owl decides to use his crime fighting resources to help Rorschach.
1. Chapter 1

You Quit

Chapter One

/

/

/

The Keene act had been passed exactly a week ago. Nite Owl flew Archie grimly back to his owl's nest. The police had permitted him to make a final statement as Nite Owl, on the condition that it was only to announce his retirement. There had been a bigger turnout than Dan had expected. Well, his expectations weren't that high, he only had Hollis and Laurie confirmed. To his surprise, many people turned out, fans of his, people whose lives he had saved, and even a small group of gentlemen dressed in their army uniforms. There were even a few parents who had brought their kids; Nite Owl had always prided himself on being a good model for the kids; he was not as violent as The Comedian or Rorschach, and not as controversial as Hooded Justice or Doctor Manhattan. The crowd had listened to Nite Owl speak about how he enjoyed protecting the people, but he was retiring because staying on duty would be going against everything he stood for. When he was done talking, there was a polite applause. After his speech, he shook hands with a few people, signed a couple of autographs for the kids, and then left in Archie. The flight back was the worst part; he was leaving his dream life behind.

/

Archie descended down into the warehouse, and through the subway tunnel.

"Daniel, I'm in your basement," came a familiar voice

"Roger that," Dan slowed down

Dan's basement doors slid open, allowing the Owlship in. Carefully, Nite Owl parked the ship on a set of jacks, and got out. Rorschach stood by the stairs, eating sugar cubes.

"Hello Daniel," Rorschach commented, through the 'ronch ronch' sound he made when chewing, "Very inspirational speech you made."

"I didn't see you there," Nite Owl said

"You didn't recognize me," Rorschach continued, "Didn't have my face on."

"Ah."

Dan pulled off his cape and cowl, and placed them on a nearby chair.

"I'm going to miss this," Dan sighed

He reached to his utility belt, and took out his grappling gun.

"I guess you're not going to retire?" Dan asked

"Never surrender," Rorschach growled

"Thought so," Dan tossed the gun to his friend, "You can have that. I'm not going to need it unless I need to adjust my satellite dish."

Rorschach examined the gun.

"Thanks," he muttered

/

This is where the two realities are different; in the mainstream reality, Dan Dreiberg asked Rorschach to leave when he heard his oven timer go off. However, in this reality, the circuit in the timer had shorted out, leaving Dan with no good excuse to avoid talking to Rorschach.

/

"So…" Dan was sure his oven timer should have gone off by now; he had planned it so, "…any plans?"

"Toughen down on teenage drug dealers," Rorschach said, "They've had it good too long."

"Ah…going to break some fingers?"

"Of course. No other way to do it. Can't afford electro-stun-knockout laser technology you use."

An idea popped into Dan's head. Rorschach was a pretty violent guy, probably the reason why masks were outlawed. But if he could get introduce a bit of Nite Owl into Rorschach…

"Rorschach, do you ever have trouble breaking into houses?" Dan asked, "I know a lot of people are buying burglar alarms nowadays."

"Hurm…" Rorschach growled, "Woke up neighborhood last week. Four cops on same street. Not easy."

"Well," Dan picked up a set of lock picks in a leather pouch, "These have been magnetized, so they'll bypass most alarms."

"Cool…" Rorschach muttered, "Thank you Daniel."

"But uh…you might want to mark them," Nite Owl admitted, "Here's a marker; why don't you write your symbol on it?"

"You don't want to be involved with me?" Rorschach asked

"Well…" Nite Owl shrugged uneasily, "Do you want people to think Rorschach is after them or Nite Owl?"

Rorschach's mask changed shape.

"Good point," Rorschach pocketed the tools, and walked out.

/

Nite Owl walked upstairs, opened his fridge, and pulled out a beer. He popped the top open using the bottle opener on his Swiss Army Owl.

"Phase one, complete," he said, drinking triumphantly


	2. Chapter 2

You Quit

Chapter Two

(Please review; I find I write better when I'm getting reviews)

/

/

/

Dan was up bright and early the next morning. He made himself a stack of flapjacks and sat in front of the TV, watching the morning news. The hot item of the morning was Rorschach's continuing defiance of the Keene act; someone had caught him on camera, apparently flying. Dan grinned with satisfaction; it was the best compliment his grapple gun had ever gotten.

"Awesome," Dan said, drowning his plate in maple syrup

He wolfed down the flapjacks, but slowed down when he realized that he didn't have his nightly workout anymore. He would have to come up with a new way of staying in shape; maybe he'd take Eddie Blake up on that offer to join his football team.

/

Adrian Veidt sat behind his desk, watching the first season of The Outer Limits on his reel-to-reel projector. He was obsessed with the show, he had watched every episode at least five times. The reason why he was watching it was because he was distressed about the Keene Act. Adrian was afraid that Rorschach would continue his vigilante tactics, but at least Dreiberg and Jupiter were out of the way.

"Sir, your delivery is here,"

Veidt switched off the projector and saw his secretary standing at the door. She was holding an envelope.

"Thank you, Vera," he said

"I have to confess," she smiled, "I saw what was inside."

"Really? You saw the photos?"

"Uh huh."

Adrian stealthily reached to his drawer, and opened it, revealing a metal tube mounted next to a red button. It would lock the doors and then activate a laser beam that would silently decapitate Vera.

"I'm really into science fiction," Vera continued, "But I don't think I've seen this film."

Veidt realized she was talking about the pictures.

"Oh, yes," Veidt nodded, "It's a classic invasion film. I'm thinking of playing it at Utopia, that cinema I own."

"Sounds good."

Vera walked out. Adrian breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't have to kill her. He shut his drawer, and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Vance, take Vera to the Intrinsic Field Subtractor," Veidt ordered, "Make it look like an accident."

Like Veidt said, he was glad _**he**_ didn't have to kill Vera.

/

Adrian opened up the envelope, and took out the pictures. They were photos taken by the satellite he had secretly launched into outer space two years ago in order to observe a planet with suspected intelligent life. The photos had been taken six months ago, and had only arrived on earth yesterday. Veidt looked at the photo; the shock almost killed him. There was an alien creature on a red surface; it had six gargantuan green tentacles, one terrifying eye, and a beak that was open in a way to make it look like it was screaming. The beast's head looked like a giant brain with the eye in the center, tentacles underneath.

"It's perfect…" Veidt grinned

/

A week later, Dan was in his private gym, working out with Hollis Mason. It reminded him of his first fighting lesson twelve years ago, same place, and same instructor. Dan struck hard at the punch bag, almost knocking down Hollis who was holding it.

"Steady, Danny boy!" Hollis grinned

"Sorry!" Dan wiped his brow

"It's alright. So, what else did Rorschach say?"

"Not much. He thanked me and left."

"It's been a while since I saw Rorschach," Hollis commented, "I think it was four years ago at thanksgiving."

"That was a great thanksgiving," Dan remembered

"Great?" Hollis raised an eyebrow, "Dan, Sally and Laurie argued the whole time, and Byron drank too much…"

"Well yeah," Dan gave a right hook to the punch bag, "But remember that stuffing that Ms. Jupiter made? And you've got to admit, Captain Metropolis knew how to cook a turkey."

"Oh yeah," Hollis remembered, "Now I know what you're talking about."

/

Hollis left later, after a quick protein shake; Dan had just got out of the shower, when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it, and saw Laurie Juspeczyk standing on his stairs. He was glad he decided to throw his robe on.

"Hey Laurie," Dan said, out of breath

"Hi Dan," she said, "I came to see how you were doing. I figured you'd been taking the Keene Act hard."

"It's not so bad," Dan shrugged, "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"I'd love to."

/

Dan led Laurie into the kitchen.

"I'll just be a minute," Dan said, walking out, "I'm going to throw on some clothes."

"OK," Laurie replied

/

Dan did just that, dressing in a black shirt and khaki pants. He walked back into the kitchen and switched on the coffee pot.

"So, how's Jon?" Dan asked

"Oh, you know, busy with his experiments," Laurie replied, "He seems so distant nowadays."

"What does he think about the Keene Act?"

"His exact words were…" Laurie pulled up her eyelids so only the whites of her eyes were showing, "The illegalization of Rorschach and Nite Owl will only slow down the eventual collapse of society."

Dan chuckled. Laurie's Dr. Manhattan impression always made him laugh.

"So, I see Rorschach isn't quitting," Laurie noted

Dan poured the coffee into two cups.

"Yeah, he…"

At the same time, Dan and Laurie both reached for the sugar, their hands touching. Their eyes met, and they moved closer to each other. Then Dan awkwardly pulled out. He realized what he had done, and then tried to think of something to break the awkward silence.

"Um, do you uh…want milk in your coffee?" he asked lamely

Laurie stayed in a daze for a moment.

"Oh! Uh…no thanks," she said, returning to reality

Laurie left soon afterwards.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Warning: Contains language (mostly English)

Like I said last time, please review.

/

/

/

Later that day, Rorschach stood in an alleyway in a wealthy neighborhood where he had stumbled upon some rich teenagers that were smoking marijuana. He started out by making a loud growl, imitating a lion he had once heard on an educational film. The teenagers merely laughed at him. Then Rorschach stepped into the light, showing himself.

"Aw, shit man!" one of the teens yelled

Two of the kids and one of the girls dropped their cigarettes and ran, but one kid and his girl stayed.

"I know you," the kid said, sneering, "You're that freak off the TV."

"We're going to call the police," the girl said, taking a drag, "Unless you get the fuck out of our sight."

Rorschach advanced towards them.

"I could kick your ass," the kid took the joint from his girl, "I'm a black belt in Kung Fu. I've won tournaments, gotten medals…"

Rorschach took one large stride across the street, and thumped the kid in the face, grabbing the bag of weed as he fell to the ground.

"Mommy…" the kid croaked

Rorschach turned to the girl; she fled the scene.

"Hey!" came a yell

Rorschach turned around, seeing a man with slicked back hair and an expensive suit holding a gun.

"Get away from my son!" the man yelled

"I'm not hurting him," Rorschach growled, "I just caught him smoking marijuana. I trust you'll deal with it?"

"Why?" the kid's father sneered, "He did nothing wrong."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to take him to the police."

The man cocked his gun; Rorschach took out his grapple gun. There were three things he hated almost as much as crime: street mimes, recreational drug users, and irresponsible parents. Two out of three.

"Don't make me shoot you!" growled the guy

At the same time, the two of them fired; Rorschach had unhooked the gun from the cable so he could use it in defense, but the man had no such inhibitions. His bullet went right into Rorschach's chest, knocking him down. Rorschach would have been pretty screwed if it wasn't for his grapple hook knocking the rich guy down.

"Urgh…" Rorschach clasped his wound

/

Dan was entertaining guests that night. His mother, his brother Alan, Laurie, and Hollis had come round for dinner. So when Rorschach stumbled inside after kicking the door open, it was quite unexpected.

"Rorschach!" Dan got up, "Are you OK?"

"Hello, Daniel," Rorschach groaned, "Hello Mrs. Dreiberg."

"Hello Rorschach," Dan's mother said

"Mr. Mason, how are you?"

"Fine," Hollis said nervously, "Are you hurt?"

"Urh…" Rorschach clasped his gunshot wound, "Little bit. Wouldn't say no to doctor."

Dan pulled his napkin out from his collar.

"I'll call Dr. Stevens," Dan walked to the phone

"Call the police while you're at it!" Alan suggested

"Alan, sit down," Mrs. Dreiberg scowled

"But mom, he's…" Alan frantically pointed to Rorschach

"He's a nice man who's saved your brother's life countless times," Mrs. Dreiberg pulled Alan back down to his chair, "Rorschach, dear, is there anything we can do?"

"I've got it," Laurie got up, "Uncle Hollis, could you get Dan's first aid kit?"

/

Hollis took Rorschach's coat, and Laurie dressed his wound. Dr. Stevens soon arrived; he was an old friend of Dan's from Harvard, and had helped Rorschach and Nite Owl out whenever the city had been a bit rough on them. Dan took Steven and Rorschach down to the basement, where an operating table was. Using some of Dan's surgical tools and anesthetic, Dr. Stevens was able to save Rorschach's life.

"That's that," Stevens pulled off his mask, "I thought I'd be coming round here sometime soon. You're not going to retire?"

"I am, he's not," Dan explained

"Thought so. Help me carry him upstairs?"

/

Dan and Stevens lifted Rorschach up on the stretcher, and carried him to the guest room. Rorschach only had on his trousers and mask; Dan noted that this would be the perfect time to finally clean that coat of his.

"Thanks again for coming," Dan said

"Oh, think nothing of it," Stevens said

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Hm…what are we having?"

"Four-legged chicken."

"I'll pass."

/

Dan returned downstairs to the dinner table.

"Is Rorschach going to be OK?" Mrs. Dreiberg asked

"Yeah, the bullet was an inch below his heart," Dan sat back in his seat, "So, Alan, I believe you were going to finish that story?"

"Oh, well, Grabowski told me that the F-14 file was in Howard's office, and I told him it was with the Peyton account…"

"Sorry, Alan," Hollis interrupted, "But remind me, which is the Peyton account?"

"It's this guy we're dealing with," Alan explained, "He's the manager of the manufacturing plant that Adrian Veidt recently bought. Dan, you should really invest in that, the man's a genius."

"Oh, I don't know," Dan said, passing the chicken to Hollis, "Adrian seems a bit eccentric."

"Come on, Dan," Alan said, "Dad left you all that money. Aren't you going to do something with it?"

"I did do something with it," Dan reminded

"Well yeah, but what would Dad want you to do with it?" Alan asked

Dan thought.

"I suppose I could spare a few dollars," he shrugged

/

Laurie stayed behind afterwards to help Dan clean up. Dan had given Alan a check to invest in Veidt's company.

"So, you really think Veidt's going to do well?" Laurie asked

"Nah. I mean, selling action figures and posters is one thing," Dan replied, "But inventions…"

"Then how much did you give Alan?"

Dan told her.

"You can afford to give that much away?" Laurie gasped

"Well, I don't really need it," Dan explained, "I'm satisfied by the simple things in life."

"That's nice," Laurie noted, "Jon's kind of the same way. He's fascinated by the movements of sub-atomic particles."

"How is Jon by the way?" Dan asked, "I was wondering why he didn't come with you tonight."

"Working, as usual," Laurie sighed, "He's become so distant, it's like he doesn't even see me as a real person anymore."

"That's surprising," Dan said, "How could anyone not notice you? I mean, that costume you wore, that smile you have…even when you were fifteen…well, not that I noticed you when you were fifteen…"

"Dan," Laurie interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did just that. Later that night, he did more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

/

/

/

Adrian stood naked in front of the window-wall in the living room of his penthouse in the Veidt Industries building, furiously scrawling equations on the glass. Quantum mechanics, complex rocketry, the formula for how much fuel would be needed to life how much weight out of earth's atmosphere…

"How to get a beast of those proportions off the ground and to earth…" groaned Veidt, "No! This should be easy!"

Veidt turned around, facing a large statue of Alexander the Great.

"I am Ozymandias, king of all this land!" he screamed

/

Dan woke up the next morning next to Laurie, feeling both accomplishment and shame. He had done a terrible thing, but at the same time accomplished one of his lifelong dreams. Of course his dream had been to have the first Silk Spectre, but it was close enough. Then a scary thought came into his mind. What would Jon think? Dan got out of bed, threw on a robe, and walked down the hall to Rorschach's room. Dr. Stevens said Rorschach just needed a good night's sleep and he'd feel better. 07:43. Early enough. Dan opened up the door, seeing his friend asleep on the bed. Out of respect, Dan had left his mask partially on, letting him breathe easier but still protecting his identity.

"Rorschach?" Dan whispered

He didn't respond.

"Rorschach?" Dan said, slightly louder

Rorschach's mask started moving again.

"Daniel?" he muttered, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours," Dan replied, "Dr. Stevens pulled a bullet out of you."

"Hurm…good to know some people are still faithful."

"Yeah…" talk of faithfulness made Dan nervous, "So how'd you get shot?"

Rorschach pulled himself up, and tugged his mask over his face.

"Yuppie parent letting his kid use drugs," Rorschach replied, "I was going to take him downtown, the guy shot me."

"So you weren't going to pound the kid in?" Dan asked

"Of course not."

"Wow, that's…" a thought sparked in Dan's head, "Rorschach, how would you like to tell that story to a friend of mine?"

/

Hector Godfrey arrived at Dan's house an hour later. Laurie had gone back home, and Rorschach had gotten dressed. Dan had placed his coat in the washer/dryer overnight, making Rorschach slightly easier to be around.

"Hello Hector," Dan shook the man's hand, "Did you find the place OK?"

"Yeah," Hector tried to light up a cigarette, "Thanks for calling me, Dan, this story could make my career."

"Anytime," Dan offered Hector his lighter

"So, where is he? Can I meet him?"

"Of course. Right this way."

/

Hector met Rorschach; the two of them talked about right-wing politics for half an hour before they got round to Rorschach's story. Rorschach was very good at detailing it. He described the sheer hatred he felt at the boy's father for letting his son think it was OK to break the law. Godfrey asked (purely hypothetically) if Rorschach thought it contradicted with Rorschach's defiance of the Keene act.

"Apples and oranges; you can't force someone to give up after they've seen society's black underbelly."

"Can I quote you on that?" Hector asked

"Of course…"

/

After two hours of talking, Hector left.

"Thanks again, Dreiberg," Hector said, "You know, I wish more of your people could be like you."

Dan tried not to be offended.

"Thanks…" he muttered

"This will be a great headline," Godfrey continued, "_**Rorschach to parents**_: Don't let your kids do drugs'. I'll be sure to credit you."

"I'd rather remain anonymous," Dan said quickly, "I don't exactly want people to know I've got Rorschach at my house."

"Oh, of course," Godfrey nodded, "Do you have a preferable pseudonym?"

Dan thought for a moment. He looked around his foyer, trying to get a good idea for a fake name. He saw a picture of Theodore Roosevelt.

"Ted…" he began

Dan saw a reel of thread on the ground.

"…Cord," Dan continued

Dan looked behind him to his kitchen, and saw a box of Special K on the table.

"And spell cord with a k," Dan added

"OK, Ted Kord…that sounds good."

/

Dan walked back to his friend.

"How's the bullet wound?" Dan asked

"Doesn't hurt as much," Rorschach replied

"That's very good to hear," Dan said, "So, this interview is going to do some good for your publicity."

"I'm not trying to start a singing career."

"Obviously, but it wouldn't hurt if you had more supporters."

"True…so how long will I be out of action for?"

"Stevens said two weeks is normally recommended, but for you he said five months."

"Why five months for me?"

"He knew you'd only do ten percent of what he said."

"Of course. But can only wait a week. Big case I'm on goes down Friday."

"Rorschach, do you have to go?" Dan said weakly

"Have to. City is dying, I am the cure for the criminal disease…"

"If you insist on doing this, then can you let me help you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let me show you…"

/

They walked down to the basement, and Dan uncovered one of his workshop tables, revealing his many gadgets.

"Standard Kevlar armor," Dan picked up a bulletproof vest with NYPD sprayed on it, "This is standard issue with cops."

Dan hurled it on the floor.

"Not for you," Dan said, "This is more your style."

Dan picked up a vest that actually looked like a suit-vest, but stiffer.

"Special kind of plastic, absorbs all the shock of the bullet, conforms to its shape," Dan continued, "This will stop a knife."

He handed Rorschach the vest. Dan walked down the table.

"Watch," he held up a watch with a large square face, "This is a two-way radio that lets you have contact with me."

He handed it to Rorschach, then walked to the wall. He tugged at a tarpaulin, revealing his owl-cycle. It was a brown Harley Davison motorcycle with a Gatling gun mounted on the front.

"Now that's more like it," Rorschach said

Dan tossed Rorschach the keys.

"It's all yours," Dan said

Rorschach studied Dan for a moment.

"What do you want in return?" Rorschach asked

"Well…" Dan wasn't sure how to ask, "If you could try and tone down the violence. I mean, maybe instead of breaking someone's arm, you could just break their finger?"

Rorschach rolled his eyes. Typical Daniel, so sensitive. But then again, maybe the technology would fill the void that toned down violence would leave. Only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

/

/

/

Dan was having a great time. He had just come home from seeing the midnight showing of Star Wars with Laurie to find his National Geographic had arrived by night post. He was now reading it, and was looking forward to his football game on Eddie Blake's team tomorrow. Yep, life was great.

"Hello, Daniel,"

Dan looked up from his National Geographic. Rorschach stood behind him.

"Hey buddy," he said, getting up, "How did your raid go?"

"Fine," Rorschach replied, "Bike handled well."

Rorschach reached into his shirt, and pulled out his vest. It was incredibly dented.

"Vest also good. But need another."

Dan felt the vest.

"OK, no holes, that's good," Dan noted, "Couple of stab wounds…"

Dan took off his glasses, and eyed the vest.

"Who wears a knuckle duster that says 'mom'?" Dan asked

"Big Johnny used to."

"You tore off his hand?" Dan exclaimed

Rorschach gave Dan a withering look.  
"No, just took it from him," Rorschach replied, "Experiment in self-restraint."

"Oh. Well, good for you Rorschach."

/

The next day…

/

Dan returned home with Laurie from Eddie Blake's football game, covered in mud. It had been a great game, playing on Blake's team. It was sort of a bar-league thing, Dino's Bar and Grill vs. The Crown Anchor, a British pub.

"What a workout," Dan breathed, "I haven't run that much since I tried to install this function in Archie that would let it home in on me."

"That sounds like it would cut down your running time," Laurie commented

"Not really," Dan said, "I couldn't get it to stop, and it chased me for six blocks before Rorschach could get inside and switch it off."

Laurie laughed.

"You have got to show me your stuff sometime," she said

"Oh, I will…" Dan was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Excuse me."

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dan, it's Alan," came his brother's voice, "I've got some bad news about your investment…"

/

Adrian Veidt walked down the halls of the Veidt Building, on the floor he owned. He walked through the section that was reserved for his girlfriends and boyfriends. Verity, Vincent, Valerie, Ivan, Vanessa, and Victor were only allowed to leave if they left exactly at the stroke of half an hour; the doors were programmed accordingly.

"Twelve thousand, three hundred, and sixty-two…" Veidt had been counting his steps for almost a week

Adrian walked into the boardroom, and sat down at the head of the table.

"Gentlemen," Veidt said, "I believe you were going to tell me how I'm doing financially?"

"Not good," Veidt's senior accountant said, "Apparently, there's an annoyed parent's group who saw the commercial for your action figures. They think they're too brutal."

"A Ms. Lisa Gallon," another accountant said, "The head of the group, she says that she'll issue a boycott of the toy until we take the commercial off the air and release one that they deem appropriate."

"But…but…!" Veidt was flabbergasted, "We spent months working on that commercial! I engineered it to appeal to everyone!"

"Well I'm sorry, Adrian, but we're just going to take a loss…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Adrian said, "But I couldn't help notice that no one has used the letter 'v' in this meeting yet."

"So?" the senior accountant asked

"Well, you could have said violent instead of brutal," Veidt told the senior accountant, "And you, 'other accountant', you could have said 'they approve of' instead of 'they deem appropriate'…"

/

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dan yelled

Laurie waited in the kitchen. From what she could tell, it was not good. Dan walked in shortly.

"Oh boy…" he muttered

"What's wrong?" Laurie asked

"There was a mistake with my investment," he said, "It was a bad connection, but from what I heard, the bank accidentally put all the money I had into some fruity computer company in California…"

Dan groaned loudly.

"This sucks," he groaned, "Now I'll have to get a job, I'll have to start working, I won't be able to service Archie…"

/

One week later…

/

Dan sat in his workshop next to Laurie, working on a new device for Rorschach. It was a special tracking device that could be fired from his grapple gun. If Rorschach wanted to tail a car, he merely had to fire one at it, and then Dan could call him when the car stopped.

"Who would have thought home computers would be popular?" Dan asked

"That has got to be the luckiest mistake ever," Laurie said

"Yeah, it's amazing what the smallest thing can do."

/

Dan's phone rang.

"Hello, Dreiberg residence," Dan said

"Dan, it's me."

"Oh, hello Ms. Gallon."

There was a laugh.

"Dan, I've told you, call me Lisa. I just wanted to tell you, you left your oven timer on."

"Oh, you can hear it next door?"

"Yeah. I can't hear what my son's watching on TV whenever you leave it on…"


End file.
